Punishment
by EmmettsTeddyBear
Summary: Naughty Edward... Punishes Bella for something. First lemony One-shot I've ever done. Edward/Bella Lemon. Please Review. AH,Kinda OOC


**Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns all of Twilight, but Emmett owns me…**

A/N: I always wanted to know what a bad-boy Edward would look like. Obvious lemon, or 'smut' or whatever. First one. If you don't like it, don't read it…If you read it though, you should leave me a review. That would rule. Okay, on with the story…

Bella POV

"Shut the door, Bella." I turned, shutting the door quietly, hearing the 'click', assuring it was completely closed.

"Lock it. We don't want any interruptions, do we?" Taking a deep breath, I turned the lock, sealing my fate.

After a few calming breaths, I rotated slowly toward the man who was currently leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. From his bronze hair, sticking in every direction from his motorcycle helmet, to his black, heavy boots…everything…gave off the warning 'bad boy'.

"Come here, Bella. I have something I want to show you." He crooked his finger at me, beckoning me forward. As I gradually walked toward Edward, his liquid gold eyes glowed and his lips pulled into a devilish smile. Once I was in arms reach of him, he reached out and yanked me against him. All the air in my lungs 'whooshing' out at the impact.

"Bella, you've been misbehaving again…You know what happens when you misbehave…" He leaned closer to my ear; "You get punished…lets go. Bedroom." He gentle shoved me in front of him, making me lead the way.

He followed me to the bedroom, and I couldn't help but think about the discovery channel. This felt like the predator stalking its prey, preparing to pounce. Edward was very much like a lion, and since I was no lioness, I must be something delicate and fragile, like a lamb. A lamb in the midst of a lion was not likely to render positive results.

I reached the bed, and spun around when hands landed on my waist. I slammed into Edward's chest, and I had to look up to make eye contact with him. His eyes were glowing emeralds, dancing with excitement and mischief. He walked forward, driving me backwards, the back of my knees hitting the bed.

He shoved my chest lightly enough not to be painful, but enough to send me toppling over. He leaned over and attacked my lips, oh so sinfully. The sound of a zipper resounded in the air, but I couldn't really focus upon where it came from. My hands raked up and down the tight black t-shirt that lied under his jacket, feeling the muscles of his back and chest. He removed my hands, and began to lean back, earning a whimper from my lips.

His hands ran up my legs to my waist, and began tugging of my black pencil skirt, leaving me in my dark sapphire panties, drenched with my excitement. My thin white blouse being untied, revealing my matching lace bra. A shiver ran through me, not because I was laying her in nothing but my underwear, but the way Edward was looking at me made me feel like I was a sacrificial lamb tied at the stake, in front of the hungry beast, about to be devoured. I'm not sure whether I shivered from anticipation or fear.

He leaned back on his heels, to admire his work, his smile slightly crooked, resembling a smirk. I sat up, and grabbed the hem of his shirt, raising it to reveal his chiseled chest and abs. I yanked him back down, running my fingers through his bronze hair, causing it to dishevel further. I panted through kiss-swollen lips while he nibbled and kissed his way down my neck, sucking on my collarbone.

"Edward….please…please.." My breath is going out in short bursts, and I feel as though all the blood in my body has turned to lava, burning me from the inside, out. I started to reach for his belt buckle, trying to speed things up but, he pulls back and shakes his head, and I can see light pink marks where my nails scratched along his perfect, pale skin.

"Bella…You're being punished…begging won't help. I will decide everything, timing included. You are to be quiet…submissive. If you are anything but…we will stop." He was grinning devilishly, enjoying his power over me. Okay, fine. If that's the way he wants it, lets see how long he can last, when he gets it.

I reach behind myself and undo my bra straps, letting them fall down my shoulders. His eyes widen slightly, and then burned brighter. He attacked my lips with a new, intensified hunger, his hands roughly massaging my chest. Again, I reached for his belt, only to have his hands snatch my hands away.

"Bella…Bella...no, no, no. Not yet." He pulled both of my hands above my head, holding them their with one of his. Using the other, he lightly traced over my heated core, making my back arch, and an involuntary moan escape my lips. His smile grew as he leaned over and ran his tongue along my breast, then lightly blowing along the wetness he had created.

I nearly exploded as he applied more pressure, over top of the barrier of my panties, and repeating his ministrations with my chest. I had to bite my lips to keep from screaming aloud, managing only moans and incoherent mumbles. He would push me so close to the edge, then pull back right before I came. He was keeping his word, he was torturing me. I was mere seconds away from begging again when he finally ran his finger under the rim of my underwear. My hips shot up, trying to force his hand to go where I wanted it, where my body needed it to go.

"If I let go of your hands, will you behave yourself?" He whispered closely to my ear, causing another tremor to rack my body. I nodded my head, unable to create an coherent response. He let go of my hands and placed his on either side of my hip, hooking his fingers under the sides of my underwear. I raised my hips to allow him to remove them, practically pleading for him to do so. He slowly slid them down my legs and spread my legs.

Embarrassment flooded through me, causing my face to turn red and turn away from him. I slammed my eyes shut and try to focus on breathing evenly. He placed his hands on my cheek and turned my head back towards him.

"Bella…Look at me. Watch me." I reluctantly lifted my eyelids and made eye contact with Edward. He ran his finger along my center, then placed his finger in his mouth. Closing his eyes as if savoring my very essence. Opening his eyes he smoothed his hands down his chest to lie on his belt. Making sure I watched his every move, he slowly unbuckled his belt and opened his black jeans.

Underneath, you could see the same bronze color hair, lead a trail down, disappearing into his jeans. Oh, God...He was not wearing underwear. Again, I could feel the embarrassment, but I made myself keep eye contact. He pulled the zipper down, the sound barely heard over our breathing. I watched him stand up and remove his pants, without looking down, gazing into his eyes as he undressed himself. When he stood completely still, I glanced down.

At first I was completely frighten, the sheer size of him, shocking me into silence. Edward aroused is something to behold. He gracefully made his way over to me, coming to rest between my legs. He crawled up my body, placing us at eye level. After a passionate kiss, he flipped us over, causing me to straddle his waist. A moment of panic overcame me, but with wordless reassurance from Edward, I raised myself and seized his erection and placed my center over it.

Lowering myself, I fully seated myself upon him, impaling myself with his body. He groaned at the sensation, throwing his head back, his hands clutching my hips tightly. I moaned and allowed time to get used to it. Cautiously, I raised up and slowly lowered, repeating the process a few times. Edward seemed entranced, his lidded eyes roaming over my face, then chest, and finally to where we were connected.

Feeling my climax rising, I began to speed up, rising up faster and slamming down harder. Edward lifted his hand and rubbed his thumb over my core, helping my reach my finish. I pushed down once more and came, white light exploding behind my eyes. Edward gave a few more thrusts and moaned, joining me in the abyss. I collapsed on his chest, gasping for air.

Rolling over, he yanked me to his side, our bodies covered in a sheen of sweat, our breathing labored. He grinned down at me, radiating happiness and satisfaction, his green eyes sparkling.

"So…did you learn your lesson?" I smiled back at him. Oh, yes. I had learned it, but that didn't mean I wouldn't repeat the same thing in order to get this 'punishment'. I mean, is forgetting to buy milk, that bad of a crime?

A/N: okay. I just find it funny he is 'punishing' her for forgetting to buy milk. This is my first one-shot, please tell me what you think. Sorry if there are any typos, I had to rush proof-reading to do history paper. If you review, It would make me happy. Thank you.


End file.
